Where ever the wind takes me
by rebecca bell
Summary: After ending things with morelli he hits her. now she has gone off to florida for a a little relax time. she knows that Ranger will show up and it's time to set the record straight. REVIEWS are very apreciated i like hearing opinions and sugestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first plum fanfic. I don't own anything **

**I am a huge Ranger Fan and can't really stand**

**Joe Morelli don't ask why cause I just can't.**

**Lula and Grandma M rock. I love the merry men **

**they are awesome! And Stephanie well I just **

**wish I was Stephanie!**

**Lula's POV**

I know she's in there her cars in the lot and she wouldn't be walking cause the white girl hates any form of exercise.

I dug in my purse and pulled out the lock picking kit Tank had given me for Christmas. He had taught me how to pick locks

I was good too. "White gurl here I come, you best not be dead or I will freak. You know I hate finding dead people," I mumbled. I was in.

The kitchen and living area were empty except for Rex. So I ventured into the bedroom slowly. There was my white Cracker.

"Whit girl why you not at work? We has lots of idiots to catch today. I said placing my hands on my hips

"What happened to your face!" I said when I saw the bruise. I figured my Best friend had just fell down the stairs or ran into something again. I wasn't ready for what Steph said next, but it was enough to piss me off and nobody wants to be doing that. I have been known to pull my gun out or sit on someone when I am mad.

"I ended things with Joe last night, Lula I told him I was in love with Ranger." My white girl said.

"What, no way gurl good for you." I said feeling proud of my white cracker.

"Yeah, well Joe didn't think so, he hit me" she said.

"Say what! Oh no Hugh ugh aint no stupid little white boy be hitting my best friend. Lula aint putting up with that shit."

Don't do anything stupid Lula we both know you hate jail and that's where you go when you do stupid thing."

"Oh I aint doing nothing stupid I just going to kill me a white boy's all. plenty more stupid Little white boys where he come from aint no one going to miss him." I said as anger continued to boil up inside of me. "Besides I can get Batman to help, he wont be to happy when he see's ya face."

"Lula this aint just any white boy, this is Joe, the cop, and you cant tell Ranger."

"I cant lie to Batman, me and him are tight since I been dating my Tankie, he even says more than hi to me now I cant jeopardize that" I said my voice raising. "Now white girl, get up get a shower and get ready for work, I'll see you there" I said. Then I did something for the first time since we had been friends. I bent down and kissed Stephanie on the cheek.

"It's going to be ok white gurl, Batman loves you he just scared to admit it." With that I left leaving Stephanie there to get her self put together for the day.

Once I was back inside my Ford Mustang another Gift from my man I pulled my cell out.

"Yo! you know what to do." I did know what to do so when the beep came I started talking.

"Ya Batman its me Lula. why the hell don't you answer the phone? look I need you to met me at officer shit heads house preferably before I kill him I don't mind doing time for assault but I don't want to be in for life. I figured you'd probably want the honors of killing him and if you don't show up in time to save him you wont get the honors," I said and hung up.

Damn Batman why he always got to be out of reach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lula's POV**

I was pissed I couldn't remember the last time I had been this mad. I was on my way to officer shit head's house. I was going to teach him a lesson. No one hit my White Girl. After everything Steph had done for me, I wasn't going to sit back and let a stupid little white boy disrespect my best friend. No way in hell.

" Batman you just best show up before I kill the white boy". Lula turned onto Morelli's street and pulled up in front of his house. If you asked me the house was ugly. I mean flower printed curtains what was he, gay? And you'd think the guy could ease up on the grass I mean it was so short it was almost invisible I could see dirt.

Officer shit head came out just then and Lula got out of the car slamming the door behind her. "Yo, officer shit head" that got his attention. She saw surprise and confusion come to his face and soon it turned to worry. " You think you cant hit my white cracker and get away with it? Well you have another think coming, cause no one be hitting my girl and getting away with it." She stopped inches from his face, her face was a mask of anger.

"Lula, I have to get to work." " oh don't worry officer shit head you will be going to work alright. You'll be headed straight for the autopsy room." " you threatening me?" "Well, I don't see anyone else around here white boy. So what do you think?" "I think you're crazy." " White boy say what? Oh no you did not just call me crazy." With that Lula punched officer shit head in his stupid white boy face and he fell over backwards. "Don't nobody call me crazy" she said as a black SUV pulled to a stop in front of her red Firebird.

" You're fucking crazy! You just insulted a police officer." "Fucking A, and officer shit head, if you come near my white girl again, I'll chop of you're penis. If you ever hit her, touch her ,or even call her again, I will be back and I will sit on you. You got that officer shit head?"

Lula was immediately aware of Batman's presence behind her. She gave Morelli one last glare before turning to face Batman. "Bout damn time Batman, but as you can see I was able to control my murderous rage, and only punched officer shit head here." Batman looked slightly amused, usually when he looked at her with amusement it was due to her outfit of the day. Now he gave her the look because he couldn't believe she had hit Morelli.

Lula tried to avoid confrontations. Sure I act all tuff and stuff, and I am but confrontations are just so existing. In fact I am starting to feel a little weak, there was a stop at McDonalds on the way to the bonds office in the near future.

"I'm exhausted, let's get out of here Batman, meet me at the bonds office and I'll fill you in. your not going to be happy." with that I got into my car and headed to McD's and Ranger got into his SUV and headed in the direction of the bonds office. Oh baby was he going to be mad or what when I told him what Morelli had done to his Babe.

When I turned my car on Eminem's voice filled the car. It was my favorite song, "without me". Eminem was the shit, I hopped to go to his concert when he visited this summer I plan to drag white girl along and educate her. That is if she doesn't kill me for telling Batman, but hey I can't hide this from him. Not when he was starting to say, hi Lula and how's it going and another crazy outfit? looks good on ya. No way in hell was I hiding this from Ranger I was going to do whatever it took to stay on his good side. If that meant doing as Stephanie said not to and telling him about Morelli hitting Steph that's what I had to do. I'm not scared of Stephanie but Batman, well we all know Batman's killed before and it wasn't like he wouldn't find out the truth sooner or later. I'm just simply getting it over with. Its like a Band-Aid, you just got to rip it off.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was better than the firs. Thank you everyone for the reviews and sugestions. Let me know if you have any more. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading my story. once again I dont own the characters they all be long to Janet and she is amazing cant wait for the next book in the series to come out! so excited! let me know what you all think of this chapter! sugestions welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranger's POV **

I'm still waiting for Lula to get here, it has been 10 minutes so far and only god knew how much longer shed be. So just out of curiosity and since I had time cause I figured Lula had stopped of to get some food somewhere like she always did after a confrontation, god love that woman, I went inside to see if Connie had seen Stephanie today.

"Hey Ranger, any luck on the Brendan case?" she asked, today's out fit was a black top that dipped showing off her big boobs and to his surprise she was wearing jeans. Usually Connie wore skirts and dress slacks unless she was on a mission with Steph and Lula, then they all got decked out in all black, they even wore black masks and gloves.

"I got Tank and Hal on the job, they are making headway." I told her dropping down on the chair across from the desk. "So what brings you here? Need to talk to Vinnie, cause he's out at a meeting at the moment" she said rolling her eyes. "No Lula said to meet her back here, she just got done punching Joe Morelli and is suppose to explain to me why she did it." I sat back in the chair and felt the amused smile spread on my face, I wish I had gotten that on tape the guys would have loved to have seen that.

I hadn't liked Lula at first. She was loud and well, annoying. Recently I had started to come around. She was good to my Babe and was always there for her when things got ruff. Lula's loyalty to Steph was what really won me over. The fact that Lula was willing to risk jail to punch Joe made me believe that it had something to do with Steph and that I wasn't going to be happy. In fact I had a feeling that I was going to want to punch Morelli my self, if not kill him.

" Why would Lula punch Morelli, that's a big risk of jail time and Lula hates jail?" Connie said her face scrunching up trying to make since of what I just told her. She shouldn't do that it makes her look creepy. The fat that she was asking that meant she didn't know why either. I hate to have to admit this even to my self but I was anxious and antsy for Lula to get here and spill what she knows.

"Have you seen Steph today?" He asked just to be on the safe side. " No she called and said she wouldn't becoming in and to apologies to Lula when I saw her" she said dropping another file onto the growing piles of files containing skips.

I was just heading to the door when Lula came busting through it. "Those damn people don't know shit about taking peoples orders. First there all go ahead whenever you're ready. So you read the sign for a minute and then your like ok, I would like a number one with a coke and there all like one moment please ma'am I'll be right back to take your order. Well if you weren't ready to take my order don't tell me to place it whenever I'm ready. Oh and the when you get your food and they fuck it up and you have to go in and get it corrected, I went through the damn drive through so I wouldn't have to go in. I mean come on people get your shit together or get the hell out of Trenton."

I couldn't help it I found the whole thing amusing and burst out laughing. When I had settled down I found them staring at me with their mouths open.

"Holy shit, Batman you laughed" Lula said being the first to break the silence. "I laugh occasionally," I said smiling. "Well I'll be damned, he is human after all" Connie said. I smiled at both ladies still shocked faces.

"So Lula, you going to explain why you punched Morelli" I asked wanting to get down to business. "Listen Batman this is hard for me cause I know my White cracker is going to be mad at me for telling when she told me not to tell you. So I hope you know I am making a big sacrifice by telling you this." She paused to give me a look. I raised my eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. " You see we, me and Connie here where worried when Steph didn't come in this morning to check in so I went to her place. He car was in the lot but she wouldn't answer the door. I knew she wasn't out walking cause my white girl don't like exercise. When she wouldn't come to the door I used the lock picking kit Tank got me for Christmas and let my self in." she paused to look up and see if I was paying attention satisfied she went back to her story.

"I was afraid I was going to find her dead, yall know how I hate dead people the give me the willies. Anyways I slowly made my way to her bedroom and there she was my white girl lying on her bed and there was a nasty bruise on her cheek. I figure white girl had another accident but she told me she had broken up with Joe for good and told him something she had figured out and it pissed him off and Officer Shit Head hit her. Well no way in hell was Lula going to let him get away with it so I left called you and headed to officer Shit heads house. He just lucky I forgot my gun this morning or I would have shot him. Lula don't put up with that shit. Hugh ugh, no sir, you best rewind and step back cause Lula don't play those games."

Anger, pure fire burning anger shot through my body and I fought to control it. I wanted to go find Morelli and kill him for laying a hand on my Babe. No body was going to hurt Steph and get away with it. I would die for Steph that's how much I love her. I would kill, have killed for Steph. Morelli being a cop would not save him from me if I want him dead and at the moment killing Joe would be a high pleasure.

Without another word I left the office and got into my SUV and head to Steph's apartment. I wanted to see the bruise my self and make sure she was ok. I was also curious about something Lula said, she had said that Steph had told Joe something and that's what had made him mad. I wondered what it was.

The first thing I noticed when he pulled into the parking lot of the complex was that her car wasn't there. I turned on the tracker he had on her car to discover that it said she was somewhere here. Damn, I said silently. I got out and went inside and took the elevator up to the second floor after that I skillfully let my self inside. On the kitchen table I found my tracking device and a letter.

RANGER

I am leaving and will be gone for a while please take Rex to my mom and ask her to take care of him for me. I don't know when I will be back could be a few weeks could be a few months. I will not tell you where I am going but I promise that I will be careful. I will call Lula once in a while and let her know I'm ok. I just need some time to think and relax. Tell the guys I say bye and that I love them all, I'll bring them all back gifts for them all. Tell Lula to stay out of trouble and not to kill Morelli for hitting me which she has probably told you by now. Don't kill Morelli, got that Ranger I don't want you to he wont do it again cause its over for good I cant be with him any more I don't love him and I don't think I ever did. Now I have to get out of here, plains don't wait. BE SAFE!

STEPHANIE

I left locking the apartment note and tracker in hand and ran down the stairs to my SUV. I had to find her not knowing where she was, was not an option for me it made me worry and not able to concentrate. I was going to find her then I was going to go get her. Whatever she needed to do we could do it together so I could make sure she didn't get herself in trouble or at least if she did get in trouble I could get her out. When she was out of my reach I couldn't help her if she got into a jam. Damn woman she was going to be the death of him. I just hope she took her phone with her.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Thank you to those who have reviewed on chapter 1 and 2 I greatly appreciate that you took the time to do so! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lula's POV**

I knew something was wrong the minute he came through the door. Batman was worried; I have never seen Batman worried so I was scared. I wondered if he had killed Morelli or beaten him to a pulp. He was holding a piece of paper. Hugh, I wonder what that's all about, probably just a body receipt; they probably got that Brendan guy.

"Has Steph called you?" he asked me, he stopped with in inches of me and handed me the paper. "No Batman, I haven't heard from her. She was supposed to be here a while ago but I figured she was hiding out from you or went to a donut shop. What's this?" I asked looking at the paper he had given me. "Read it," he said. I did and felt like an invisible fist was squeezing my heart.

"She's gone?" I said looking at Ranger. "You telling me my White Cracker left Trenton for only god knows where and didn't invite me to go along. I punched a cop for her. I could be going to jail and she doesn't even have the decency to call and tell me she's leaving. What if she get's hurt I wont be there to protect her skinny ass, she should have taken me with her for protection." I was upset and worried, wherever Stephanie went trouble followed and now she was gone and hadn't told anyone where she was going.

"If she has her phone on her I can find her I put a tracking device on it so I can find it even if she has it turned of" Batman said. "So you're going to find her right?" I said worried for Stephanie's sake, the longer she was gone with no protection the bigger the risk of her getting hurt. I didn't want to see my White cracker hurt anymore than she already was.

I know breaking up with Joe for good was hard for her, my girls a big softy and doesn't like to hurt people, even jerks like Morelli.

"We are going to find her," I said before Batman could say anything. "You're Batman and I'm Robin. Now let's get to work cause we got to find her before she get's her self kidnapped or dead." I said and I grabbed Batman's hand not caring if he killed me for it, but he'd have to wait to kill me after we found Steph and made her safe again. I dragged him out to his car and he got the idea. I opened the passenger door and he ran around and got in. "Let's go Batman, from this point on me and you are a team and together we are going to find my white cracker you got that?" I asked him giving him my, you will cooperate or I will kill you look. It didn't faze him I knew it wouldn't, but hey a girl can try right? He looked at me contemplating his options would be my guess and finally he said "buckle up" I let a breath out thankful that it looked like not only was Batman going to let me live but he was agreeing to me being his Robin to.

That elusion was quickly shattered. "Lula, my names Ranger not Batman so if you plan on working with me on this you will address me as Ranger, got that?" His face was hard and blank. "Yes sir I read ya loud and clear, Ranger." I said. He smiled "Don't worry Lula we will find Steph." I looked over at him "Oh I know that, I'm just disappointed is all I really wanted to be Robin." I sighed and sunk back against the seat. "Oh well Halloweens next month, though I don't know how much fun it will be if Stephanie isn't here to celebrate it with me. We had plans to dress up as our favorite super hero's and pass out candy while watching scary movies." I told him giving him a weak smile. I was just realizing all the things I had take for granted. I never expected my white cracker to up and leave like this, I'm now realizing how important she is to me.

"She'll be back, we will find her" he said and patted my shoulder. I believe Batman is growing a soft spot for me. I looked over at him, he was hiding it well but I know Stephanie's taking off had upset him. I bet you a hundred dollars he's thinking about all the stuff he has been taking advantage off and wishing he hadn't. " Well wonder woman, look out cause Lula and Bat… I mean Ranger, are on the case and we is going to find you. To the Bat cave, and I don't care what you say it's going to be called Bat cave so just deal with it." To my surprise he cracked up laughing.

**Ranger's POV**

Twenty minutes later we pulled into the garage of what Lula called the Bat cave, which was a building with seven floors that was Rangman headquarters, and we got out. I led Lula to the elevator and punched the number 5. The elevator lifted us up and stopped on the 5th floor where my office and the guy's offices where located. When the doors opened I led Lula to my office She was far behind taking the time to look around, curious since this was her first time here. Finally she joined me in my office and I closed the door. My boys had all stopped working to watch Lula and myself walk through the office I heard there muffled voices through the door.

"Do you know what Steph told Joe that pissed him off?" I gave her my intimidation stair it worked on her often. "Well, I really shouldn't say anything. I mean it's not my place to tell you."

His door swinging open and his boy Tank walking into the room interrupted them.

"What's going on, Ranger, Why's Lula here? Hey baby" he said looking at Lula "everything ok?"

Lula looked at me silently looking for permission to explain, I nodded my approval.

" Hey Tankie you see, me and Ranger here are partners we are working a case together. It's called, find Lula's white cracker before she gets her self hurt case." Tank looked from me to Lula. "Somthin happen to our Bomber princess?" He asked worry coming to his eyes? "She's run away Lula said, ridicules that a grown ass woman is running away. Now me and ranger are on the hunt for her and we going to find her to." I watched the uncertainty flash in her eyes and then disappear just as quickly as it had come. "Runaway? Why would Steph runaway?" Tank asked looking from me to Lula. "Fill him in Lula" I said letting her be the one to tell Tank that she had punched a cop and hopping that shed get caught up in her story that she would blab whatever Stephanie had said to Morelli to anger him into violence.

"Well you see, Steph went and broke up with Morelli for good this time. She told him why she was ending it and he got mad and hit her, left a nasty ass bruise on her cheek." Tanks eyes flashed with anger. "Morelli, hit Steph?" He asked looking at me. I nodded. "The bastard's dead right? Cause if not I'll kill him myself" I shook my head. "Let Lula finish her story." Tank nodded and Lula continued. "Well when she told me that it pissed me off so I left Steph's after I told her to get ready and meet me at the office. When I got to my car I called Batman, I mean Ranger and told him he best meet me at Joe's and save me from killing me a white boy but I forgot my gun at home anyways. So I just ended up punching him and yelling a lot. He was scared to I seen it in his eyes. That boy was shaking from fear. Then Ranger shows up and I tell him to meet me at the office so I could tell him what had happen." She looked at ranger and he nodded for her to go on.

"So after stopping at McDonalds where they only higher ignorant people apparently I go to the office and fill him in. he storms out and when he came back he looked worried. I thought for sure that he beat Morelli to a pulp or killed him but then he handed me a letter from Steph saying she was going away and could be months before she came back. Well I love my white cracker probably more than any of you do since she saved my life and we are so close, but we all know she is a trouble magnet. Now we have to find her before something happens to her." Tank looked at Lula. "What did Stephanie say that pissed Morelli off?" "Oh well she said that she didn't love him, that she was truly in love with Ranger. Oops." She said smacking a hand over her mouth and looking at me.

**Lula's POV**

Oh shit I wasn't supposed to say that. It was Stephanie's place to tell Ranger that's great now my white crackers going to be double mad at me and wouldn't be sharing her tasty cakes or donuts with me, well that was if we found her of corse. I looked over at a shocked Ranger. "Forget I said that. Damn my big mouth always getting me in trouble and you why didn't you stop me you suppose to be my man and keep me from blabbing secrets to the world." He shifted from foot to foot and looked down then he looked at Ranger then finally back at me. "Sorry I didn't know it was a secret. I'm sorry sugar really I'll make it up to you I swear I'll bring you a sweet surprise when I come over tonight." I looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm not going home till me and Ranger find Steph and bring her home. So you'll be sleeping alone in my bed tonight if you go there. Damn man thinks I'm going to go home and wait for him to come over and have fun while my best friends out there unprotected. You think that you have another think coming."

I looked up at Ranger as he burst into laughter that was like the third time today he had laughed. The guy should do it more often it looked good on him. I just wasn't sure if he was laughing at what I had just said or if it was from the shock of what I had blabbed. "Well, let's get a move on it" I said anxious to get started. Didn't they say you had 24 hours to find someone missing before chances of finding them fizzled? Well if so we had to get started. We had to find my white girl. I had to tell her just how much she meant to me, and apologies for taking advantage of our friendship and thanking her again for saving my life. I was going to buy her a dozen Boston cream donuts and every kind of tasty cake ever made, to show her how much I loved her. Yeah that's what I'll do. I hope Ranger found a good present, good luck to him, but he was on his own no way in hell was I telling him my idea so he could steal it Batman was on his own.

**Please review tell me what you thought, opinions welcomed. Thank you all who have reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranger's POV**

I know what Tank was going to ask the minute we were alone. Lester was showing Lula around and that left Tank and me alone in my office. " Why is Morelli still breathing?" He demanded, his dark eyes flashing with anger. Tank was Steph's favorite of what she called the merry men and Tank liked Steph a lot he was very protective of his Bomber Princess. He had given the nickname to Stephanie after she blew up her second car. I was the only one who didn't call her by that; I only addressed her as Babe or Stephanie.

"Believe me Tank, I want to kill the bastard but Stephanie wrote in her letter not to. That dose not mean that I wont hurt him if we ever run into each other but right now finding Stephanie is the most important thing to me right now." In fact if Stephanie had been home when I went by to check on her I would have went and found Morelli next and confronted him but that had to wait till he found Stephanie.

"Have Hal try to get a reading on Stephanie's cell phone. She's been gone since about 11 this morning that's" I stopped and looked at my watch. "Almost 4 hours ago now" I blew out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. "Woman is going to kill me," I said looking at Tank.

"She loves you though that's a plus" he said smiling wickedly at me.

I hadn't wanted to think of that just yet. She was in love with me and had the courage to admit it. Not to me but she had risked getting hurt to tell Joe the truth. I was proud of her. I was a little scared I guess which if I said that out loud everyone would laugh at it cause no one thinks I get scared, but I do when it comes to Stephanie. My heart races whenever she get's herself in trouble, I worry that I wont get to her in time and I couldn't live without Stephanie. I just had to face it; I was in love with her to. He suppose he should just face the facts Stephanie was his one and there would never be anyone else. He just didn't think he was ready for what came with that acknowledgment. Stephanie wants to get married and do the kids thing at some point and I am not what her mother has in mind. I'd be willing to marry her I guess if I wasn't scared that her mom might try to poison me. Then you have to take Grandma Mazur into count.

The woman was wacky; I mean the things she dose and says are just shocking. He had to admit that he found Grandma amusing I love watching her make my men squirm and the looks on their faces when she said something embarrassing or grabs their butts. I chuckled to my self and Tank gave me a questioning glance.

"Well get moving, have Hal get Stephanie's location and then gather Lula on your way to bring me the new's of where my Babe is." I barked.

"Yes sir" he said with a mock salute and turned and left my office.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. Babe where are you and why do you insist on driving me crazy? I pulled open my top left drawer and pulled out the picture of Stephanie that I had stolen from her parent's home. It was of her when she was about 16 years old. She was sitting on a motorcycle and smiling. He thought it was a good picture of her. "When I find you we have a lot of talking and straightening out to do." I sighed and placed the picture back in the drawer. "A lot of talking."

**Lula's POV**

This place was the shit. They had everything, a gym a weight room a gun range. They had a whole floor of apartments. The only floor Lester hadn't taken me to was the 7th floor, which was where Rangers apartment was. Now we were walking back onto the 5th floor. Tank grabbed my arm and pulled me to Ranger's office.

" Hal got a hit" tank said going inside without knocking first which I found to be quite rude.

" Where is she" Ranger asked not caring about tanks bad manners. I found it hard to believe that Batman didn't care that we came barging in here with out an invitation.

"You found my white cracker? Where is she?" I asked my voice raising.

"well are you going to answer the question or are you going to make me have Lula sit on you and beat it out of you?" Batman asked clearly irritated that tank wasn't blabbing it out.

" Come on tank don't irritate Batman, he might blast you to the moon and how good you going to be to me there cause there's no way in hell you get me to visit you there." I said getting a little impatient my self.

" the locater places her in Miami Florida it doesn't give an exact location but she's close to south beach." My Tank smiled. "we got boys there want me to call and send them out to find her?"

"Don't do that, white girl will just run again" I said worried that they would screw up.

"Lula's right, no have them find out where she staying, tell them to make sure to keep an eye on her from a distance I'm going to get ready and catch the next plain out.

" You me we be catching the next flight out I'm going with you" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"No I'm going alone" He said looking at me.

" You listen here Ranger, I am going, we are a team remember? Now you best just except that before you go from Batman to Bat Shit you got that? Cause you aren't getting the hell out of Trenton without me." I saw him sigh and I knew I had won. I always won, you cant beat me at nothing unless it's a skinny competition.

"Tank, Book us on the night flight, looks like I got a new sidekick." he said with a smirk.

"You replacing me?" Tank asked pretending to be upset about it. My man had a good since of humor just one of the many things I loved about him.

"Well at least this way I can send her into the women's bathroom if needed." He was smiling. I wasn't use to this side of Ranger and I was glade to get to see this side of him. But it was time to stop the joking around and get to business so I had Tank drive me home and I packed and then we met Ranger at the airport. My Tankie was coming along he said it was cause Steph loved him and he could help convince her to come home, but I knew it was cause he didn't want to spend anytime away from me. I just love my big teddy bear.

" Well" I said as we walked up to ranger, " lets do this boy's, let's go get my white cracker" with that we made our way through security and onto the plain. You can run but you cant hide white girl cause Lula going to find you and then we are going to have a chat about not telling your best friend your leaving.

**Thank you all who have reviewed I am glade you like my story. I hope you like this chapter enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lula's POV**

We were flying first class. It was pretty nice, the stewardess visited often asking if we needed anything. Batman was in the seat in front of me and Tank was next to me in his seat. The seat next to Ranger was empty and I could hear him up there shuffling around he sighed every once in a while. Batman restless was something I never imagined would happen, but there he went wiggling around and sighing. I decided to go up and have a little chat. Tank was asleep and wouldn't miss me.

He looked over at me as I sat down next to him. " I'm worried to" I said looking over at him. "Before white girl came I didn't think I would ever be anything but just another hooker on the street. Truthfully I thought that's all I could be." I stopped and looked at him again he was listening. "Then this annoying white girl comes around asking questions and me with my big mouth I answer what I can." He chuckled. "Before Steph came into my life I never had a friend that was loyal." She sighed before continuing. " I had excepted the fact that I would be working the streets for the rest of my life and then one white girl changed it all for me she offered me a filing job at Vinnie's office and I took it." I stopped to take a breath. "I didn't want to at first but she said if I really wanted to thank her for saving my life then I would let her help me by taking the job" she said smiling. "No one had ever truly cared about me before, so I didn't know how to react to that at first. Time went on though and now she's my best friend I can't imagine life without my white cracker. I love her she's all the family I got. That's why we have to find her. I got to tell her how thankful I am that she cares about me, for putting up with my well, craziness. I guess officer shit head was right I am crazy sometimes." she sighed and looked over at Batman.

"Morelli was wrong, you're outgoing not crazy." He said patting my shoulder. "I'm not going to pretend that I liked you from the start, but over time I came to respect you Lula. You are good to my Babe and she love's you so how can I not? What I'm saying Lula is you can think of me as family to and that man back there loves you."

I was shocked at what Batman was saying. I knew he was growing a soft spot for me but did he just say love? "You haven't been into Steph's stash of sweets have you?" I asked shocked. He laughed.

"NO, I just want you to know I am human and I can feel. And I care about you Lula you're a good person."

Well hot damn, who knew Batman was capable of admitting all this. The man hardly ever said 2 words at the same time. It was nice to get to see this side of him. don't get me wrong seeing his softer side didn't mean I didn't still see the hard side he could still kill somebody with a snap of his wrist.

"You know Batman, you're alright, and I care about you to. If anyone ever hit's you, you just tell me and I'll squash their ass. Don't nobody mess with the people I care about, I don't care if they the police or a priest." He burst into laughter. "You know Batman you should laugh more often, it's a good look on you." he gave me a full out smile that could blind you and I smiled right back at him. I sat with him for the rest of the flight and when we landed we all got up gathered our bags and we got off the air plain we were just that much closer to finding my White cracker and I was getting anxious.

**Stephanie's POV**

I was in Little Havana walking around and going into the little shops. I had bought a cute bracelet with turtles on it for Lula. I grimaced thinking about my friend. She was probably worried maybe I should call her. I pulled my phone out and hit the speed dial.

This is Lula, I cant take your call right now so leave me some words and I'll call ya back. Oh and if this is my white cracker, try again in five minutes.

"Hey Lula it's me, Stephanie, I'm ok don't worry about me. I just had to get away and think for a few days. I'll see you soon. Love ya, bye." I hit the end button and replaced the phone into my pocket. I continued shopping looking for things to buy for the guys. Her merry men. Tank was her favorite he had saved me countless of times and usually when Ranger sent me on missions he pared me up with Tank. Tanks a huge black man and he's very good looking man. But all Rangers men were good looking. All were huge muscled sexy men who she loved.

I laughed remembering the last time she had been at Rangman head quarters visiting. I had been sitting on Hal's desk and the guys were all gathered around as I told them of yet another incident involving a 2003 Honda civic. They had found my misfortune funny I was entertainment for them. We were all busy laughing when Lester walked in looking like he had just been through hell and back. I mean you should have seen the look on his face.

"Hey Les man, what's wrong wit you" Cal had called out to him.

He had come over and shoved me over further on the desk and sat down next to me.

"I ran into Grandma Mazur while I was coming out of the donut shop" he said handing me the bag of donuts he'd offered to go get for me. "She grabbed my butt and asked if I wanted her to show me how a real woman makes love" he said shivering. We had all burst into laughter a few of the guys were doubled over holding their bellies. Yeah I loved the whole lot of them a lot. I loved one of them even more. I have since the first day I met him. Oh sure he was the scariest man I had ever seen but he was also the sexiest man I'd ever seen as well. By now Lula had probably blabbed to him that I was in love with him and he was probably thinking of ways to tell me he didn't feel the same. Sure he cared but Ranger didn't do the love thing, the relationship thing. He'd been there done that and hadn't liked it. I had been there done that and the bastard hadn't waited five minutes after the marriage to cheat. Id never forgive him either not when he had cheated on me with Joyce Barnhardt. I'd rather exercise for 3 days straight none- stop then have to see that whore. She was the biggest slut in Trenton. I heard she was going for the title of the worlds biggest slut, knowing her she'll get there. After that the marriage was over. I didn't want to get married again after that but my mother wont stop hounding me about it.

"Stephanie, it's time you got married and had children. I'd love to have more babies around." she'd told me the last time we had talked.

Damn woman if she wanted more babies why didn't she go adopt her some. God knows there were a lot of cute kids out there that needed a home. I continued looking around the shops and found a few things. Another bracelet this one for Connie and a t-shirt that said sexy caramel for Lester. I left the shop after paying and walked beck to my rental car. I headed back to my hotel to get some dinner and relax. I wondered if Ranger was looking for me or if he was relieved that I was gone so he didn't have to deal with the knowledge of my being in love with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope you like it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate you taking the time to do so. I'm sorry about the mistakes I make I hope I'm improving. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Suggestions welcomed. **

**Again I don't own the characters. **hi balcony considered grab

**Lula's POV **

Miami was beautiful Stephanie had good taste I loved the palm trees and the view from the airplane was beautiful. The ocean and the everglades looked amazing I wish I could have gotten a picture but I didn't have a camera only the one on my phone and all the picture's I took turned out blurry. I was glade she picked this place, she could have gone off to Alaska and I would have had to kill her. I did not fancy going anywhere cold where I could be eaten by a big white bear, Hugh ugh. She could have gone off to Texas, I think I heard her say once that she always wanted to be a cowgirl. I'm glade she seemed to be over that phase cause well I didn't fancy having to bunk up with no cows or chickens. Miami was an excellent choice to runaway to. Batman who had once again reminded me that I was to call him Ranger, drove us to the Miami Bat cave where we regrouped and found out where Stephanie was staying.

"What do we do now Bat Ranger" Ranger gave me his, don't want to get on my bad side, look. " Hey you said I couldn't call you Batman you didn't say nothing about Bat Ranger" I said putting my hands on my hips. Ranger shook his head.

"I" he emphasized "am going to go talk to her."

"Hugh ugh, we are a team. There is no I in team work." I said. "I think it be best if I go to her first she might run from you and we don't want that, I don't want to have to chase no skinny ass white girl" I said "Who knows maybe she'll be glade to see us and this will turn into a nice little vacation" I said shrugging.

"Maybe that's a good idea" Ranger admitted and I smiled happy that he wasn't going to argue with me, he'd have lost anyways.

"Fucking A it is I came up with it so it has to be a good idea. I never have bad ideas" I said.

"What about that time you suggested that Stephanie should go blond?" Ranger asked. I winced at the memory cause she had gotten a perm as well, and well it was a blond nightmare.

"Hey I told her to go blond, not get a perm that was all her fault" I said defending my self. "Now take me to my white girl" I said and then chuckled. "You get it? Take me to your leader. Take me to my white girl" they both gave me amused looks. "Men I swear, yall don't have a since of humor" I said rolling my eyes. That made them chuckle. "Oh so now you laugh, well better late than never I guess. Now lets get the hell to my White cracker. It's only a matter of time before she gets herself in trouble and this turns into a save white crackers life instead of bring white cracker home safe."

20 minutes later I was on my way to room 410. The elevator opened and spat me out. I walked down the hall and knocked on her hotel door. "Yo, white girl, guess who?"

**Stephanie's POV**

I was just finishing my dinner when there was a knock on my door and a voice calling out.

"Yo, white girl, guess who?"

I groaned I knew that voice, that was the voice of my relax thinking time ending. Because if she was here then you can bet your ass he was here and I bet Tank was here as well. I dragged my self to the door and opened it. To my surprise she was alone.

"Don't worry I'm alone for now. Bat Ranger and Tank are down stairs." I opened the door all the way and walked back in and she followed behind me.

"Owww" I said after she smacked me upside my head. "What in the worlds wrong with you?" I demanded rubbing my head. "that hurt"

"Good! You think you can go running away without calling and telling me, you know how scared I was? You're a trouble magnet and here you go running off unprotected." Lula said her left hand was on her hip and she was pointing her finger on her right hand at me as she yelled.

"I'd have been fine. I was going to come home soon," I said folding my arm's across my chest.

"Yeah? 2 months from now, 3?" Lula asked both hands on her rounded hips now. I shuffled my feet. "I punched a cop for you and you couldn't call me and tell me you were leaving or offer to take me with you?" Lula demanded.

"You punched Morelli?" I asked her, my voice filled with the shock I felt. "You could go to jail for that, he's a cop and that's assault."

"I know that white girl, but don't no one mess with the people I love, no body messes with my family."

I felt tears filling my eyes. I couldn't believe Lula cared enough to risk jail time to seek revenge on Morelli, oh god what had Ranger done. "Lula is Morelli still alive? Ranger didn't kill him did he?"

"He's still alive but I saw fire shoot into Batman's eyes when I told him and he stormed out I figured he was going to kill officer shit head. I thought he had to when I seen the look on his face when he came back but then he gave me your letter."

I let out the breath that I had been holding.

"So white cracker, nice room you got here." Lula said looking around the room.

It was a nice big room with two king size bed's. you could see the ocean and I had eat my dinner out on the balcony staring out across the never ending view of blue. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Yeah" I said shrugging.

"Why don't we talk white cracker, tell me why you left." Lula said getting down to business.

"I knew you were going to tell him and I couldn't stand the thought of him rejecting me again. It would be so embarrassing." I said whipping the sudden tear that escaped off my cheek.

"Girl, Batman loves you to. You should have seen him I never seen Batman so restless, so human before. It was kind of nice."

"Restless? I'm sure he was just worried that I'd get into trouble and then he'd feel guilty," I said shrugging looking down at the carpet.

"Man girl you and Batman have a long talk ahead of you. There's only one way this is going to get better and that is for you two to be completely honest with each other. You two are headed for a life of misery if you don't settle this."

"I know, you're right," I said sighing. She was right the way to go about this was to be honest to bad being honest was so scary. I mean with being honest, in this case at least, came the chance of being rejected. But I could see by the look on Lula's face that I wasn't going to get out of this.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right" Lula said as if it was crazy that anyone would think differently. I just sighed and shook my head I wouldn't argue with her on that. We would be here all day and I didn't really feel like arguing with her. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Let's get this over with" I said on a sigh. "Why don't you go and send Ranger up here. Might as well not even try to stall this talk. Stalling never worked in the past."

"I'll go get him" Lula said turning to go then stopped and looked back at me. "It's going to be ok white girl that man loves you."

I nodded and watched her leave. Oh boy, I wasn't ready for this. I contemplated jumping from the balcony, but since I was on the fourth floor that wouldn't end to well. There was only one elevator so he would catch me if I tried escaping that way. I considered the stairs and groaned. No I think I'll take my chances with Batman. I couldn't hide from him forever. Sometimes you had to just grab the bull by the horn's. Or like my grandma would say the ball's, yeah we're still working on her potty mouth. It's a long process.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tank's POV**

Man I had never once seen the boss man so restless before. It was kind of amusing, not that I would let him know I found him amusing though. I didn't want to die so I just sat in the lobby watching him with my blank face on. I couldn't blame him for being nervous, hell I was nervous to. I was worried my Bomb Princess wouldn't come home, I was worried Ranger would mess up and we would leave the losing team and I would have to listen to Lula tell off Ranger. Cause if Steph didn't come home Lula wasn't going to be happy and if Lula wasn't happy then none of us will be happy.

"Rangman, you need to relax" I told him as he paced back and forth between the couch and the chair. "It's going to be all right, you know what they say the truth will set you free" I told him remembering Lula telling me the same thing last month when I had tried giving up donuts. I couldn't do it I was sneaking around eating them, I even stole one from Stephanie. She found out that I was the one who took her last Boston cream, I will never ever make that mistake again. She told Lula and Lula started asking me all kinds of questions the she said "the truth will set you free" and I just blurted it out. She told me that Steph had ratted me out and she suggested not taking her white crackers last donut. She didn't have to worry I was never making that mistake again, I like having Stephanie happy with me not mad.

"Where did you get that stupid quote from" He barked at me as he continued his pacing.

"Lula, she used it on me to get me to spill the beans last month when I was on that no donut kick and she found out that I cheated."

"She catch you in the act?" He asked kind of smiling.

"No, worse I took Stephanie's last donut and let me tell you I am never making that mistake again," I said and he burst into laughter. "Any ways she told Lula and Lula came at me with that quote."

Ranger sighed and sat down next to me on the couch. "What if she changes her mind that it was just one of her crazy moments and she doesn't really love me and I go confessing to her and make a fool of my self?"

"You'll never know if you don't try" I told him. "It will eventually drive you crazy with the what if's boss."

"I cant believe this, it's just on girl and look at me I'm a wreck." Ranger said. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Loving someone's a scary thing." I told him patting his shoulder. "It's a very brave thing to." I added.

"I have many enemies she could get hurt." Ranger said and I let out a burst of laughter.

"Hell Ranger, were talking about Stephanie Plum, god knows I love my Bomb Princess but come on she is a trouble magnet." I told him shaking my head. "Look at it this way, dose she get hurt more with you or when your trying to keep your distance from her?" I could see what I was saying was getting to him. "Still boss man if you reject her you stand to hurt her more than anyone else ever could and if you did that well I guess I would have no choice but to kill you, and that's if Lula didn't do you in first." He laughed.

"Lula, I could see her coming after me" He said and burst into laughter again. I had never seen the boss man laugh so much in the whole time I have worked for him. I think Lula and Stephanie were starting to rub off on him.

"You know Lula, don't nobody hurt her white cracker." I told him. "Besides, you don't go after Bomb Princess, Les or one of the other guys will." That got his attention.

"I'll kill them, she's mine."

"Well there you go." I said patting his shoulder. Just then the elevator opened and Lula came out. She came over to us and stood in front of Ranger.

"Bat Ranger, she's waiting for you" she said one hand on one hip and the other was using a finger to point at the boss. "Now if you hurt her you is a dead man. I love ya and all but I love my white cracker more and don't nobody hurt my white cracker." she said and I couldn't help it I laughed.

"You know, laughing only encourages her." Ranger said giving me a hard look.

"I know but I couldn't help it, it was just to funny." I said in way of an apology.

"Don't know what you be laughing about, if you hurt my White cracker I'd kill you're ass to." She said giving me her no nonsense look.

Ranger was the one laughing now, at me.

"Yes ma'am" I said hoping that she would smile at me. It worked she smiled.

"Dam straight" She said. "Now Bat Ranger get you're ass moving before my white cracker decides to jump off the balcony. She dose that I'll forget me and you are a team and you'll be sorry."

With those words said I watched Ranger get up and head for the elevator.

**Ranger's POV**

Well I was right a woman was going to be the death of me I just wasn't so sure that woman was Stephanie. I think Lula was going to kill me eventually. God love the woman though. If I did hurt Steph I would let Lula kill me. I didn't plan on hurting Stephanie though, I plan on coming clean. Something I should have done a long time ago. My men thought I was fearless, they were wrong. Loving Stephanie was scary, but thinking about living without her was even scarier. I was scared of finally coming clean and her rejecting me.

I climbed into the elevator and let it take me up to the 4th floor. When the doors opened I got out and made my way to her room. 408,409, 410 well here go's nothing I thought to my self and knocked on the door. Usually I just let myself into her apartment but things were different we were at a hotel and they had cameras. She opened the door a minute later. She looked the way I felt. Nervous.

"Babe" I said and gave her my half smile.

"Ranger" she retorted giving me a nervous smile. "Come on in" She said stepping back. I went in and shut the door behind me.

"I'm in love with you" we both blurted out at the same time. "What?" we both said again. I held up a hand.

"Me first Babe." I said. "I don't want to screw this up, but I'm well scared." I said then held up my hand again when she went to say something "let me finish." I took a deep breath and started again "Loving you scares the crap out of me and I don't exactly like the thought of being scared and if you ever tell my men I admitted to being scared I'll have to punish you. But I do love you Babe and I want you in my life. I know you might not want to get married right away but, I'm hopping sometime down the road 1 to 2 years from now we can get married." I stopped to look at her shocked face and smiled. " But there is still a chance that you could get hurt being with me, I have made plenty of enemies over the years. Being with me puts you at risk." She laughed.

"Ranger, my life is a big risk all ready. Its me you're talking about I fall up the stairs as well as down them. Let's face it I'm a trouble magnet, but I don't worry cause I know you're always there for me to go to." She looked up at me. "Not only do I blow my car's up but I blow your cars up as well." I smiled.

"Babe I don't care about the cars as far as I'm concern you can blow up all my cars if you want. All I care about is that you love me as much as I love you. Enough to give this a shot and see where it takes us." I told her hoping that she wouldn't reject me.

"I do Ranger, I'm willing to give this a shot if you are, as long as you promise not to hurt me."

"Don't worry bout that I don't want the wrath of Lula coming after me." I felt a shiver run down my spine. She laughed.

"God I love my Lula" She said.

"Yeah" I sighed. "I have to admit I'm growing to love the crazy woman to."

"Don't let her hear you call her crazy, not all the bodyguards in the world could protect you from her if you call her crazy."

"I saw that for myself" I said "If she's not scared to punch a cop then she wont hesitate to punch me and well I don't want to take the chance of her sitting on me." That made Steph Laugh.

"So you all came here to bring me home?" She asked.

"Babe, you're a trouble magnet. You sent everyone into a panic attack, we were just lucky you took you're phone or we all would have panicked even more." She looked up at me.

"So that's how you found me so fast I forgot you could track my phone."

"Lucky for us to. Don't pull a stunt like this ever again, you scared 10 years off my life. If you want to runaway take one of the guys with you." I told her.

"Ranger, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" I said "anything."

"You took Rex to my mom right?" She asked. My eyes popped as I remembered her asking me that in her letter.

"Shit, I forgot in my hurry to find you, but were going home now so he'll be ok till then right?"

"Actually I'd like to stay here a few days the rooms paid for till Friday. There's 2 bed's we all could bunk in here. There's a wall that you can pull to close off the 2 beds from each other." She said looking hopeful.

I couldn't deny her anything so I felt my self giving in. "Ok Babe, what ever you want." I was glad I agreed cause she jumped into my arms and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back.

"I'll call Hal and have him take Rex to your mom." I said pulling my cell phone out and made the call. When it ended I pulled her back into my arms for another kiss.

"We best go tell them the good news" she said pulling back.

"Ok" I said. I gave her one more kiss and then we walked out of the room to go tell Tank and Lula the plan. "You know what?" I asked.

"What?" She said looking up at me.

"Me and Lula make a great team. Maybe me and her should team up more often. Lord knows I'd never be bored on a stakeout." That made her laugh. We got on the elevator and I hit the button for the lobby.

"Thanks for coming after me and I want to marry you, but not right away I want to give us a chance to get to know each other."

"Whatever you want Babe, just let me know when you're ready for the next step and we'll take it." With that I pulled her into my arms and kissed her until the doors opened up to the lobby and we walked out to join our friends. No, not friends, family they were are family. Who would have though I would want to claim Lula as my family. Crazy loud mouth Lula, but I couldn't picture our lives without her. I had everything I ever wanted I was complete. Well I still had unfinished business with Morelli, but that would have to wait till we got home.

**Thanks for reading thinking of doing another. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Let me know what you think about this chapter, hope you liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I do not own any of the characters thank you for reading!**

**Stephanie's POV**

We had been back from Miami a week now and currently we were on our way to my parents house for dinner. I had finally got Ranger to come along. Tank made the unfortunate mistake of making fun of Ranger and got himself invited to dinner as well. Lula was coming to, but she never passed up an invite to dinner at my parents house she loved to be around my grandma incase she did or said anything insane.

"Steph baby, Bomb Princess, you'll protect me, right?" Tank asked as we got out of the SUV. I smiled and reached up and pat the big man on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Lula will protect you she isn't the sharing type." I reassured him as we went up the walk. My grandma was waiting at the door for us. She was smiling.

"Hey grandma what's shaking?" Lula said. At her age just about everything I thought to my self.

"Not much, what's poppin with you home girl?" Grandma said in reply.

Popping? Home girl? I just rolled my eyes, with grandma nothing she said surprised me.

"I see you brought me some eye candy tonight glade to see Mr. Badass again and you the big fellow sorry I forgot your name I'm old so you have to forgive me" Grandma said smiling up at Tank.

"Grandma this is Tank, you remember, you grabbed his ass last month when he came to pick us up from the beauty parlor."

"The guy with the nice ass, I remember him, I just forgot which name belonged to him. Come here and let me see how those buns are doing."

"Grandma, behave or I wont tell you about the skip I caught yesterday."

"You can tell me over dinner" Grandma said as we all piled into the house.

"Hey!" Ranger said all of a sudden.

"You got a nice ass to, maybe you could help me get one myself everything's so flabby, being old sucks." Grandma said on a sigh.

"Grandma Ranger's ass is off limits to" I said as we went in and sat down at the table to eat. My mother and father started passing dishes around and we fell into a comfortable conversation. It was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said and got up and went to the door. I opened it and found Joe Morelli on the other side.

"Hey cupcake" he said giving me that innocent smile.

"What do you want Joe?" I asked making sure he could see the hostility in my eyes.

"I miss you sweetheart" he said and started rubbing my arms.

"I don't miss you Joe, now get out of here and don't come back." I told him and went to shut the door. He stopped it slamming it open.

"Your with that bloodsucking criminal aren't you?" He demanded.

"Ranger is not a criminal he's more a man than you ever will be, he supports me something you never did, and he would never put a hand on me in harm." I saw his eyes darken at the same time someone was coming towards us, heavy boot falls, Ranger. He was almost to us when Joe lashed out and slapped me. I felt my self being moved out of the way. I saw a flash of black and then Morelli landing on his ass on the side walk. Ranger pounced on him and hit him repeatedly in the face. When he finally stopped Joe's face was a bloody mess. I winced, it wasn't a pretty sight. Ranger grabbed Joe by his collar.

"If you come near her again, ever lay a hand on her again, I'll kill you." With that said he got up came up the stairs and pulled me inside shutting and locking the door. Everyone had gathered into the hallway.

"Everything ok boss?" Tank asked.

"I took care of it" Ranger said.

"Is he alive?" Tank questioned.

"For now but if he ever touches my Babe again he wont be." I saw my mom make the sign of the cross before going back to the dinning room and sitting down.

"I will be making and appointment for Morelli." Lula said "I told him he ever touched my white cracker again I'd squash him. I don't want to disappoint him by not keeping my promise."

"I could use him as target practice, I just got a new gun, its just like the one Ranger and his sexy men carry" Grandma said. "I could whack him for ya."

"No, no whacking" I said. "you shouldn't be playing with guns you'll shoot you're self or someone else" I told her.

"None since, I have a good shot. Why I'm the best shot in my age group."

"I'd like to see you shoot" Lula said "I bet you could take Officer shit head out in one pop."

"Fucking A" Grandma said. "After dinner I'll show you all my gun, I paid a pretty penny for it to. It's the shit" That said the three of them went into the dinning room leaving me alone with Ranger.

"You ok Babe?" He asked lightly touching my face.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for coming to my rescue. I don't care what you say you're my Batman." He laughed.

"I'll always come to your rescue" He said and kissed me before we went back into the dinning room and joining in on the conversation.

**Lula's POV**

White girl and myself where on our way to turn in a skip. We pulled the SUV into the police station and got out. Normally I wouldn't go in but recently I had gotten over my fears, I had Bat Ranger to thank for that he would force me to go in with him. Yep me and Bat Ranger go out to catch the bad guys together once in a while and my Tank and White cracker would hunt together. Tank said he love hunting with white cracker cause it was free entertainment.

We walked in and handed over our skip to Eddie one of Steph's child hood friends. The guy wasn't half bad I kind of liked him even if he was a cop.

"You want to bail your grandma out while you're here?" Eddie asked Steph. I looked over at her in time to see her face light with shock.

"What?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, what you mean bail grandma out, what did grandma do?" I demanded.

"Your grandma threatened Morelli with a hand gun." Eddie said.

"What?" Steph and I said at the same time.

"Brought her in bout 25 minutes ago she's raising a fuss to."

"I'll call Vinnie" I said "you call Ranger and report in that we will be late for dinner. We were suppose to be going to dinner with Ranger and Tank in an hour looks like we were going to have to push it back a bit. Man how I wish I had been there to see Grandma pull that gun on Morelli. Oh well always next time.

**Ranger's POV**

Tank and I had just got our man when my phone rang.

"Yo" I said.

"She did what?" I said not exactly believing what I was hearing.

"We just got our man anyways we're heading that way." I told her trying to keep the laughter I felt rising up at bay. "We'll be there in 5. I love you to." I hung up with that and let the laughter I had held at bay out.

"What's going on Boss?" Tank asked looking over at me.

"That was Steph, her and Lula just dropped there skip off and found out that Grandma has been arrested for pulling her gun on Morelli." Tank burst into laughter.

"That woman is crazy" He said.

"She is" I agreed.

When we pulled in we got out and pulled our skip out and walked him in. Grandma was giving Eddie a piece of her mind and he was just nodding his face in a grimace. I felt bad for the man, he was only doing his job.

"Grandma M" I said.

"Ranger, finally someone with a brain. Tell him to take these damn things off my wrists" Grandma said looking at me then turning to glare at Eddie.

"why is she hand cuffed?" I asked.

"cause she wouldn't stop grabbing guy's butt's" Steph said smiling.

"I should have guessed." I said smiling. "Un handcuff her I'll make sure she doesn't grab your butt." I said knowing I was probably going to regret this decision. Sure enough I found my self being hugged by Grandma and her hand strayed to my Butt.

"Behave or I will have the cuffs put back on." I told her. But I smiled. Something's will never change. Grandma would be grabbing guys butts until the day she dies and I would have to deal with it.

An hour later we dropped Grandma off and then we all went to dinner like we planned. My life was complete, well almost. I had to get Stephanie to marry me and then we will be talking about kids and then my life will be complete. I hopped Morelli had gotten the message. Steph was mine now and I wouldn't be giving her up. Ever. Home is where the heart is and Stephanie plum Bombshell Bounty hunter held my heart in her hand.

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know. I am thinking of doing a sequel possibly. **


End file.
